world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122013 VejantSO
09:25 -- avianTimbre AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 21:25 -- 09:26 AT: Hey, you're the zoMbIe lady or Whatever, rIght? 09:28 SO: T.T . o (Zombie? What is a Zombie?) 09:29 AT: It's, uuh... soMebody Who dIed but dIdN't dIe or Whatever. Not IMportaNt, I guess. 09:29 AT: You ARE the oNe Who's, lIke, talkIN to BalIsh aNd shIt, rIght? 09:29 SO: T.T . o ( I suppose I qualify then? And yes, Balish is my matesprit. ) 09:30 AT: Well, fuck, I dIdN't kNoW that. Whatever. I guess I should've seeN It coMIN, the Way he acted. 09:30 AT: But that's Not IMportaNt. 09:31 AT: What the fuck's up WIth thIs gaMe? I haveN't beeN able to do shIt, aNd WheN I try, I get shot doWN by My oWN fuckIN teaM! 09:31 AT: ANd IN the latest lIttle INcIdeNt, BalIsh saId YOU told hIM to do It! 09:33 SO: T.T . o ( It is complicated to explain. Suffice to say there is something you must do at the bottom of the lake, but you can't do it YET ) 09:33 SO: T.T . o ( but very very soon ) 09:35 AT: That's great aNd all, but every tIMe I try to do soMethIN, soMebody steps up aNd shoots Me doWN. 09:35 AT: I caN't eveN do shIt IN My sleep aNyMore! 09:35 SO: T.T . o ( Well, are you the leader of your team, or not? ) 09:35 SO: T.T . o ( If you are, act like it. ) 09:35 SO: T.T . o ( If you aren't, except that someone else will take control. ) 09:36 AT: Hey, I've beeN tryIN! But BalIsh aNd Nullar keep tellIN Me What to do aNd What Not to do! 09:36 AT: Last tIMe I trIed to do stuff aNyWay, BalIsh used soMe hIghblood bullshIt oN us! 09:37 AT: I'M TRYIN to be a leader, but NothIN's WorkIN. 09:37 SO: T.T . o ( So you're just going to let him walk all over you, then? ) 09:38 AT: It's hard to staNd up to hIM WheN he's got soMe kINd of hIghblood shIt goIN oN. 09:38 AT: He does... soMethIN, aNd suddeNly I caN't say No. 09:39 AT: ANd NoW you're coNfusIN Me! You told hIM to tell Me to stop, aNd NoW you're tellIN Me to staNd up to hIM? 09:48 SO: T.T . o ( Neither of you are going to accept that you are the leader, if you don't. ) 09:49 AT: So What the hell do you WaNt Me to do? If you tell hIM to stop Me froM doINg soMethIN, should I do It aNyWay? 09:49 AT: Because that's What fuckIN happeNed earlIer. 09:52 SO: T.T . o ( I told him to stop you from doing it because I was nervous about what would happen if you attempted to provoke Haumea early. She is near to her time. ) 09:54 AT: I... doN't eveN kNoW Who that Is. 09:54 SO: T.T . o ( Haumea ) 09:54 SO: T.T . o ( she is your Denizen ) 09:55 AT: AlrIght, theN What's a deNIzeN? SoMethIN I should kNoW about? 09:56 SO: T.T . o ( Balish didn't tell you any of this? ) 09:57 SO: T.T . o ( To proceed through the Gate ) 09:57 AT: BalIsh told Me Not to fIght thIs Jack dude, aNd that you TWINkIes or Whatever are, lIke, soMe super poWerful thINgs. 09:57 SO: T.T . o ( you have to get the denizen to unlock it. ) 09:57 AT: Other thaN that, he's just told Me to sIt aNd stay. 09:57 SO: T.T . o ( Each Land has a denizen ) 09:57 SO: T.T . o ( Your Denizen is Haumea, the Lady of Life ) 09:58 AT: If she's supposed to be helpIN Me, theN What reasoN Would I have to provoke her or Whatever? 09:59 SO: T.T . o ( Not that you would attempt to provoke her ) 09:59 SO: T.T . o ( She is afraid and irritable right now ) 10:00 SO: T.T . o ( Haumea is the Lady of Life, she is born, she grows up, seh discovers she is pregnant, she enters stasis, and she gives birth to the next iteration of herself as she dies. ) 10:00 SO: T.T . o ( She is about to give birth to the next iteration. ) 10:00 SO: T.T . o ( When she enters labor, you must enter the caverns, assist in the birth, and then plead with the infant to unlock the gate. ) 10:01 AT: ...Is that What beIN the Page of LIfe Is about? BIrthIN WIgglers? 10:01 SO: T.T . o ( In a sense. It's very complicated. ) 10:02 AT: ThIs gaMe, uuh.... IsN't Much of a gaMe, Is It? GaMes are supposed to be fuN. 10:04 SO: T.T . o ( No, Vejant. I'm sorry. In this game, you win, or you die. ) 10:06 AT: Well, fuck. I guess that MeaNs I should probably stop treatIN It lIke a gaMe, theN. I dIdN't sIgN up for thIs shIt... 10:06 AT: StartIN froM the basIcs, theN. HoW the fuck do We WIN It? Because I doN't feel lIke dyIN. 10:07 SO: T.T . o ( To win it, you must unlock all the gates, breed the Genesis frog, and use ectobiology to clone yourselves and send yourselves back in time to your birth, then head directly to Skaia, where you will kill the black king, and open the Door. ) 10:09 AT: ...rIght, let's go a bIt sIMpler. What do We do NOW? I got kIcked out of a fuckIN MeetIN because I Was supposedly goNNa destroy the World. 10:09 AT: But I duNNo If that's IMportaNt to the gaMe or Whatever. 10:09 AT: I'M just kINda sIttIN here. Have beeN sINce We started, really. 10:09 SO: T.T . o ( That was Balish being overbearing. you can't reach the caverns from the meeting rooms. ) 10:11 AT: So aM I better off beIN here oN My coMputer, or should I have goNe doWN there> 10:11 AT: Err... I MeaNt "?" 10:12 SO: T.T . o ( That is your choice. It is your Land. But... that meeting has nothing for you. Haumea will reach her time soon, and if you are not there, the Land is doomed. ) 10:12 AT: So hoW aM I supposed to kNoW WheN to be there? 10:12 AT: If I shoW up too early, I bloW up the World. If I shoW up too late, I bloW up the World. 10:12 SO: T.T . o ( When the screaming begins, and the caldera begins to drain, it is time. ) 10:13 SO: T.T . o ( It will be soon. ) 10:14 AT: Well... at least I'll kNoW, I guess. 10:14 AT: ANd What about that gate thINgy? If It opeNs up, What's oN the other sIde? 10:15 SO: T.T . o ( When your team enters the Gate, you will be asked to vote. To select one memeber of your team to be removed, and who's Land you will visit next. ) 10:15 AT: WaIt, What? Why the fuck do We Need to reMove soMebody? 10:15 SO: T.T . o ( because you will be recieving someone ) 10:15 SO: T.T . o ( From the humans ) 10:15 SO: T.T . o ( they will send you one of their number ) 10:16 SO: T.T . o ( you will send one of yours to assist the other trolls, and they shall send someone to the humans. ) 10:16 AT: Oh. I guess that Makes seNse, or soMethIN. The huMaNs areN't too bad. 10:17 AT: But Why aNother World? Is thIs gate really all We Need here? SeeMs kINda... borIN aNd eMpty. 10:17 AT: World, laNd, Whatever. 10:39 SO: T.T . o ( You'd say this... there is a lot to know, however. ) 10:39 SO: T.T . o ( Sadly, this is a Gemini Session ) 10:39 SO: T.T . o ( the lands don't get as detailed. ) 10:40 AT: Oh, ok. WIll, uuh... WIll We be coMINg back here at aNy poINt? 10:40 AT: I kINda lIke My laNd. 10:40 SO: T.T . o ( YEs ) 10:41 AT: AlrIght, good. I guess I caN leave for a bIt, theN. 10:42 AT: ANd I guess I've got oNe More questIoN before I go lIsteN for the screaMIN or Whatever. 10:42 SO: T.T . o ( What's that? ) 10:42 AT: What's up WIth thIs dreaM place or Whatever that I go to NoW? I've beeN told It's Not actually a dreaM or Whatever. 10:43 SO: T.T . o ( It's another Planet. Well, a Moon actually. ) 10:44 AT: HoW are We gettIN there, though? ANd Why Is Nullar sayIN that It's all daNgerous aNd shIt? 10:45 SO: T.T . o ( Nullar's an idiot. ) 10:45 SO: T.T . o ( Sometimes, I should specify ) 10:45 SO: T.T . o ( in this regard, she is ) 10:45 SO: T.T . o ( She and Jossik provoked Scarlet ) 10:45 SO: T.T . o ( who is not the most stable of people ) 10:47 AT: Oh. So she fucked up aNd NoW We caN't go roaMIN arouNd IN the oNe place We caN fuckIN fly. 10:47 AT: WoNderful. 10:48 SO: T.T . o ( You can always ignore Nullar. ) 10:49 AT: WaIt, so I'M NOT goNNa get attacked by a buNch of Scarlet's gooNIes? 10:50 SO: T.T . o ( Probably not. ) 10:52 AT: AlrIght, WoW, I should've talked WIth you a LONG tIMe ago. 10:53 AT: I guess It's Not all as bad as I thought, NoW that I fuckIN kNoW More thaN What BalIsh spIts at Me. 10:54 SO: T.T . o ( He can be a bit... reticent ) 10:54 SO: T.T . o ( with details ) 10:55 AT: I Was afraId you'd be the saMe, WIth the Way he chatters oN about you. 10:55 AT: ANd beINg MatesprIts WIth hIM dIdN't exactly help, I suppose. 10:55 AT: You're Not so bad, I guess. 11:00 SO: T.T . o ( I see. ) 11:02 AT: Well, uuh... thaNks for chattIN WIth Me, I guess. 11:02 AT: I should probably go lIsteN for the screaMIN or Whatever. 11:05 AT: I, uuh... I MIght talk WIth you later or soMethIN, I guess. 11:05 -- avianTimbre AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 23:05 --